1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a game processing method, game apparatus, and game execution method. More specifically, it concerns the processing for games such as driving (auto race) games in which an object such as an automobile is made to move on a monitor screen in response to the manipulations of a player. It also concerns a game system and game method for conducting a driving (auto race) game, for example, comprising a plurality of consoles interconnected via communications means, wherewith a plurality of players compete with each other between the consoles.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advances being made in computer graphics technology in recent years, image processing apparatuses are being proposed for providing various kinds of images. Among these apparatuses are those used in so-called TV game apparatuses, such as race games, shooting games, simulation games, and action games.
Whether these game apparatuses are used in the home or in business, there is a demand for displaying images more vividly and realistically. In general, game apparatuses comprise a game apparatus main unit having a built-in computer for executing previously stored game programs, a controller for sending control signals to the computer to issue movement commands to objects represented in the game, a display for displaying images associated with the game development as the game program is executed by the computer, and an audio unit for generating audio to accompany the game development.
In recent game apparatuses, in order to make the screens high-quality and powerful, image data are defined in virtual three-dimensional coordinate space to position objects (xe2x80x9cplayer charactersxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cplayer driversxe2x80x9d) and background items, etc., and to display scenes which are viewed from prescribed viewpoints.
Game apparatuses that handle driving games (auto race games) constitute one field among game apparatuses configured in this way, and among them, in turn, are contest games in which a plurality of players participate and compete for standings.
In the contest games already existing, however, such as driving games, it has been impossible to enter the game once it has already been started. In a system supporting communication between a plurality of game apparatuses that are interconnected, for example, a demonstration is first displayed to attract participants. Seeing this, multiple players start the game simultaneously, and match their skills against one another. The general rule with game apparatuses such as this is that the game must be started simultaneously in order for the plurality of players to compete fairly for standings. For example, if four people have first started to play a game in normal fashion, and then a friend of theirs comes along, he or she will not be able to participate in the game already begun. Thus conventional game apparatuses, while touting their communications capabilities, can only support play between a circle of friends, and do not perform the role of true xe2x80x9ccommunicationsxe2x80x9d that would allow play by an indefinite number of people.
In the driving games already existing, moreover, the method adopted for determining that a game is over is a time-expiration control system that terminates the game if the prescribed course is not finished within a certain time period. This time-expiration system is mainly suitable for stand-alone installations. It is not always suitable, in terms of game interest, in multi-play implementations in which an indefinite number of players can enjoy the game using a plurality of game apparatuses that support intercommunications. With the time-expiration system, for example, whether or not to extend a game is left up to the top player only, so that the following players can only aim at the top position in a race while not knowing when that race might end. When this is the case, patterns may develop in which a game is continued irrespective of the will of the players, or it might be impossible to reach the top position due to a spontaneous accident that happens irrespective of the relative skill (technique) of the player, with the game then being terminated irrespective of the will of the players.
The present invention has been devised in order to resolve the problems noted above, and an object thereof is to provide a game processing method and game apparatus wherewith players may join at any time, and wherewith game development is predicated on the skill and luck of the players themselves, so that improper game terminations can be eliminated.
As already noted, in conventional competition games, such as driving games, for example, it is not possible for a player to join in after the game has already been started. In a communications-capable game system wherein a plurality of game apparatuses are interconnected, a demonstration is first displayed to attract participants. Seeing this, a plurality of players start the game simultaneously, and match their skills against one another. ordinarily, with such a game system as this, the game is begun with a simultaneous start. Thus, if, for example, four people begin competitive play via communications, and then another participant comes along, that other participant cannot join the game that is already in progress. He or she must wait for the competitive game in progress to end before joining the competitive play.
In this competitive game, in the case of a driving game, the method adopted for determining that a game is over is the time-expiration control system which terminates a game if a prescribed course is not completed within a certain time. When a game terminates by meeting this condition, the race standings, etc., are displayed. At this juncture, new participants may join the game (or replace losing players), so that communications-based competitive play is resumed with a new plurality of players. In other words, when communications-based play is to be continued, the steps of xe2x80x9cgame termination,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9caddition of (replacement by) new participants,xe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cgame resumptionxe2x80x9d are necessary, in that order, between one game and the next. It has been pointed out that the excitement over and interest in the competitive play can be extinguished by this xe2x80x9cbetweenxe2x80x9d time.
Furthermore, in a conventional driving game, new participants are solicited (determined) every time a game is over, so that a player who has won first place in the last game has little sense of xe2x80x9csurviving.xe2x80x9d In other words, there is no game continuity wherein the results of previous games are automatically reflected by the system. Thus a skillful player can do nothing more than continue making high-scoring games, one at a time. This can greatly diminish one""s interest in the game.
An object of the present invention, which has been devised in order to resolve the problems noted above, is to provide a free-entry multiple-player competition game system and game execution method wherewith other players can join (enter) a communications-based competitive game at any time, the xe2x80x9cbetweenxe2x80x9d time between one game and the next is eliminated so that multiple games can be carried on continuously, and game results are handled so that the results of previous games are automatically reflected in succeeding games.
A game apparatus according to the present invention comprises advancing means for continuing and advancing a race game involving a plurality of vehicles irrespective of whether or not players are present; selection means for the selection by a player of one of the plurality of vehicles; control shifting means for shifting the control of a selected movable object to a player; and control termination means for terminating control by the player when the selected vehicle has satisfied certain conditions.
This type of race includes car races, seagoing races, airplane races, and spacecraft races, etc. The race is perpetuated automatically by a CPU, for example, and a player can join a race whenever he or she so desires. Accordingly, it is possible for a game to be always advancing, irrespective of the presence or absence of players, so that new situations can continually be enjoyed.
A game apparatus according to the present invention comprises advancing means for automatically advancing a game, following a predetermined program, and automatically controlling a plurality of objects; selection means for permitting a player to select one of a plurality of objects; control shifting means for shifting the control of the object selected by the player to the player; and control termination means for terminating control by the player when the selected object has satisfied certain conditions.
This type of game includes non-time-restricted battle games and war simulation games, etc. In the case of a race game, moreover, this might extend to situations where a racing machine is making a pit stop, for example.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that said advancing means comprise: parameter changing means for changing the performance parameters of the vehicle or object as time elapses; replenishing means for moving the selected vehicle or object, by the control of the player, to a designated position for the purpose of restoring the performance parameters; and reinstating means for reinstating the vehicle or object after the performance parameters have been restored.
In a real auto race, for example, there are pit stops, and here these are incorporated into the game. As the distance that a vehicle runs lengthens, there is a degradation of various performance factors. These situations are also simulated in the game. An example of a process for restoring these parameters is the pit stop in an auto race. It is also permissible to make it possible to regulate the degree of parameter restoration according to the type of replenishment selected in the replenishing step, the elapsed time, or the condition of the vehicle, etc. Performance parameters might include, for example, tire wear rate, engine performance, transmission performance, steering performance, and fuel remaining, etc.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the advancing means comprise environmental condition changing means for changing the environmental conditions as the game advances.
The track surface and weather conditions might be continually changing, for example, until reset or the debris scattered onto the track surface by a crash might be left there. This would permit a more realistic game progression to be enjoyed.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the advancing means maintain the number of the vehicles or objects constant.
Since the number of vehicles, etc., that are racing is kept constant, the race can always be conducted fairly. However, it is also possible to implement these as means for handling customers by having a distributor or operator perform setting operations.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the advancing means set environmental conditions for the progress of the game by selecting from among a plurality of predetermined environmental conditions.
For example, an operator might make the initial environmental condition settings. These environmental conditions may contain such elements as track surface conditions, temperature, humidity (coefficient of friction between tires and track surface), presence of debris or oil on the track, when rain is to start and stop, etc. Accordingly, all kinds of race developments can be expected even with the same game apparatus, so that more interesting game progressions can be enjoyed.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the selection means comprise a position detection means for finding the position of the selected vehicle or object; and a situation changing means for changing the situation of the selected vehicle or object when the prescribed position where a player is to join a game in progress is far from the position of the selected vehicle or object; and the control shifting means comprises a first vehicle control means for shifting the control of the selected vehicle or object to the player, after waiting for the selected vehicle or object to approach the prescribed position where the player is to join a game in progress, when the prescribed position is close to the position of the selected vehicle or object; and a second vehicle control means for moving the selected vehicle or object to the prescribed position where the player is to join a game in progress, and transferring the control of the selected vehicle or object to the player, when the prescribed position is close to the position of the selected vehicle or object.
The situation changing means noted above are not a mandatory component; vehicle control may be transferred without changing the situation whatsoever.
Because the selected vehicle is to enter a race in progress, it is necessary to naturally return to the start position by some method or other, and to transfer control over to the player. If the distance is short to the start position, then the start position can be naturally attained by moving the vehicle without changing its situation. If that distance is considerable, then the vehicle is returned naturally to the start position by changing its situation. In an auto race, for example, a mishap or other trouble may be generated to stop the race, and then the vehicles may be pulled to the start position by wreckers. In this way, faster and natural control transfer is made possible.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the selection means select the vehicle or object to which a mark is attached corresponding to an input mark.
One possibility, for example, is to have the number of the game console used as the number of the vehicle. If a console is unattended, then that car can be driven. This method is readily understood by players.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the control terminating means comprise a determination means for terminating control based on a pass count that indicates the number of times a passing encounter has occurred between the selected vehicle or object and other vehicles or objects.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the pass count for the vehicle or object is determined by measuring the position of the vehicle or object with reference to designated points within blocks provided along the course.
In an auto race, the pass count is kept by adding 1 every time a vehicle passes an opponent, and subtracting 1 every time that vehicle is passed by an opponent. The pass count at the beginning of a game is set to an appropriate initial value. Pass counts make processing easy even when participants are permitted to join while a race is in progress.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the control terminating means comprise score computing means for computing scores relating to the competition results of the players.
In a point-scored game, for example, scores may be computed on the bases of distance run, times clocked, or number of opponents passed within a certain time frame in minutes or distance frame in kilometers.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the control terminating means terminate the control by that player when a prescribed amount of time has elapsed.
A time limit might be imposed, for example, by stopping the race after 24 hours.
A game processing method according to the present invention is a game processing method that perpetuates a race game, irrespective of the presence or absence of players, comprising: a selection step by which players select vehicles from among a plurality of vehicles during a race; a joining step by which players join the race using the selected vehicles; a game perpetuating step that perpetuates the race game with the plurality of vehicles that includes the selected vehicles; and a game-termination processing step that terminates the game when the selected vehicles have satisfied prescribed conditions.
This type of race includes auto races, seagoing races, airplane races, and spacecraft races, etc. The race is perpetuated automatically by a CPU, for example, and a player can join a race whenever he or she so desires.
A game processing method according to the present invention is such that the joining step comprises: a position detection step for determining the position of the selected vehicle; a first vehicle control step that, when the position of the selected vehicle is close to the prescribed position where a player is to join a race in progress, waits for the selected vehicle to draw near to the prescribed position, and then transfers control of the selected vehicle to the player; a situation changing step for changing the situation of the selected vehicle when the position of the selected vehicle is far from the position where the player is to join the race in progress; and a second vehicle control step that forces the selected vehicle to move to the prescribed position and then transfers control of the selected vehicle to the player.
The situation changing step noted above is not a mandatory component; it is permissible to transfer the control of a vehicle without changing its situation.
Because the selected vehicle is to enter a race in progress, it is necessary to naturally return to the start position by some method or other, and to transfer control over to the player. If the distance is short to the start position, then the start position can be naturally attained by moving the vehicle without changing its situation. If that distance is considerable, then the vehicle is returned naturally to the start position by changing its situation. In an auto race, for example, a mishap or other trouble may be generated to stop the race, and then the vehicles may be pulled to the start position by wreckers.
A game processing method according to the present invention is such that the game perpetuating step comprises: a parameter changing step that changes the performance parameters of the vehicles as time elapses; a replenishing step for moving the selected vehicle to a prescribed position for restoring the performance parameters thereof; and a reinstating step for reinstating the vehicle in the race after the performance parameters have-been restored.
In a real auto race, for example, there are pit stops, and here these are incorporated into the game. As the distance that a vehicle runs lengthens, there is a degradation of various performance factors. These situations are also simulated in the game. An example of a process for restoring these parameters is the pit stop in an auto race. It is also permissible to make it possible to regulate the degree of parameter restoration according to the type of replenishment selected in the replenishing step, the elapsed time, or the condition of the vehicle, etc. Performance parameters might include, for example, tire wear rate, engine performance, transmission performance, steering performance, and fuel remaining, etc.
A game processing method according to the present invention is such that the game-termination processing step determines when the game is over based on a pass count indicating the number of passing encounters between the selected vehicle and other vehicles. A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that the pass count for the vehicle is determined by measuring the position of the vehicle with reference to designated points within blocks provided along the course.
In an auto race, the pass count is kept by adding 1 every time a vehicle passes an opponent, and subtracting 1 every time that vehicle is passed by an opponent. The pass count at the beginning of a game is set to an appropriate initial value.
A game apparatus according to the present invention comprises: a plurality of game machines, each comprising: an image processor for generating game screens; and a communications controller that is connected to the image processor and that performs control while communicating with the other equipment; and connection means for connecting the communications controllers of the plurality of game machines; wherein the image processors execute all of the processes noted above.
A game apparatus according to the present invention comprises: control means for obtaining information on race conditions from at least one of-the plurality of game machines and determining display images; and an external monitor or monitors for displaying the display images determined by the control means.
The controller determines images that the players can reference in response to the situations of the vehicles that are contesting a race. For example, if the distance between vehicles is great, this can be plotted on a map and displayed, and if small, this can be displayed as a camera cut. If one vehicle enters the pits, that situation can be displayed. If trouble develops, the affected vehicles can be displayed. And when the game is over the award ceremony or victor can be displayed.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that each of the plurality of game machines comprises a display unit for displaying information concerning race conditions.
The display unit may display who is in the lead, what lap the leader is on, or which players are present, etc.
A game apparatus according to the present invention is such that, in the plurality of game machines, each of the image processors, respectively, processes previously allocated data, and each of the communications controllers, respectively, outputs processed data to the other game machines, receives data processed by the other game machines, and writes these data to a memory in the image processor.
Data are processed in prescribed periods. When the processing in one period is finished, all of the game machines access data processed by the other game machines. Accordingly, all data are processed while leveling out the processing burden by distributed processing, so that all of the game machines can use all of the data. This facilitates efficient data processing.
A recording medium according to the present invention is a recording medium in which are recorded procedures for causing processors to function as one or other of the means noted in the foregoing, namely the advancing means, selection means, control means, and control termination means. This recording medium may be, for example, a floppy disk, magnetic tape, photomagnetic disk, CD-ROM, DVD, ROM cartridge, RAM memory cartridge with battery backup, flash memory cartridge, or non-volatile RAM cartridge. The recording medium is something on which information (mainly digital data and programs) is recorded by some physical means, and with which the prescribed functions can be elicited from a processor such as a computer or dedicated processor. Communications lines such as radio or telephone lines are also included in such recording media.
A game system according to the present invention comprises: game execution means that enable a plurality of players to join together and compete in a common game; pseudo-game execution means for permitting other players to artificially join a game in progress when there are such other players to join such game in progress; player setting means that, when competition of a certain scope in the game has been concluded, reflects the competition results for that game and automatically sets a new plurality of players to which the other players have been added; and game perpetuating means for causing the automatically set plurality of players to automatically participate in the game and for perpetuating that game.
In this way, players joining a game in progress can participate artificially in the game from the time they join it, and then, after the game has reached a certain stage, they can continue to participate, but now as official competing members, in the next scope of the game that will be automatically and continuously executed.
Preferably, the game noted above should be a driving game in which vehicles are used in competing in the game space. In this way it is possible to provide free-entry driving games which can be joined at any time even when a game is in progress.
The first embodiment of the pseudo-game execution means noted above involves means for providing competition with vehicles controlled by a computer comprised by the system. In this way, players joining while a game is in progress, although in a holding state waiting to join an official competition, can immediately join a pseudo-game based on a computer competition. Thus the sense of tedium while in the holding state can be eliminated.
One embodiment of the player setting means noted above comprises judgment means for determining the finish of a certain scope of the driving game; determining means for determining the results of the driving game when the finish has been determined; and setting means for setting the new plurality of players to which has been added the other players and the continuing players for the game designated by comparing the results of the first-mentioned game against predetermined conditions. In this way, it is possible to provide games wherein there is a sense of xe2x80x9csurvivalxe2x80x9d that reflects the results of the driving game in the next circuit battle.
One embodiment of the certain scope of the driving game noted above is the scope wherein a closed course, from start to finish, is run a prescribed number of times, in the virtual game space of a driving game. In this way, the prescribed number of circuit runs can be made the game unit, so that driving games of this game unit can be repeated continuously, and so that joining a game of that game unit that is in progress can be handled at any time. A player joining such a game in progress is able to artificially join that game currently in progress, and can then automatically join the game at the next game unit as an official member. After one game-unit game has ended, the next game-unit game continues automatically without interruption.
A game execution method according to the present invention is a game execution method wherewith a plurality of players can participate competitively together in a common game; wherewith, when other players join the game while it is in progress, those other players are allowed to participate artificially in the game in progress; wherewith, when a certain scope of the competition in the game has been concluded in the game space, the results of that game competition are reflected and a new plurality of players to which the other players have been added is automatically set; wherewith this automatically set plurality of players is automatically made to join the game; and wherewith that game is perpetuated. In this way, the same operational benefits as provided by the game system described in the foregoing are obtained.